random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Demencia and The Black Hat Gang (TV series)
In late 2017, in order to make up for budget cuts, some fugly goon from Soviet Canuckistan decided to create a TV show that is literally just The Barney Bunch but with Villainous. The series first premiered in December 2017 on some secret network based in the Saggitarius Arm, which will remain unnamed, and was intended to replace The Show Of Utter Awesomeness, considering the fact it was cancelled months ago and nobody did a damn thing about it. Demencia and The Black Hat Gang is designed as a Shitpost 2.0, and is based off of the lives of the 2NE1 album-hoarding members of the Black Hat Gang, which is essentially a low-budget Canadian bootleg of The Barney Bunch, but slightly more meme-y. Layout The show takes inspiration from Nog's Egg Nogs, Drew Pickles Goes To videos and Villainous (obviously). Each episode takes place in a mancave and is designed as an amalgam of shit that inadvertently looks like the shit that a drunk Demencia would come up. Mostly, it is about the characters trying to achieve unrealistic goals, or other random things. Theme song The theme song is 1 minute and 2 seconds long, and is sung to the tune of the Barney Bunch theme song (it is also an all-out parody of it). The theme itself is sung by the same voice in this video. Temporarily, for season 2 only, the theme song was "Moshi Moshi" by Poppy, which is also 1 minute and 2 seconds long. The show switched back to the original theme in season 3. From seasons 6 to 13, the theme song is basically MOUSE FAN CLUB but the Disney characters are replaced with the characters from the show, and the men in the sky are replaced by Wilford Brimley and Ronald McDonald, respectively. As of Season 14, the theme song is basically "BOOMBAYAH" by BLACKPINK, but much, much worse. You can basically draw your own conclusions here. Lyrics: Here's the story, of a man named Black Hat Who was a hardcore top hat enthusiast. But he forgot to pay his mortgage for his manor Over in Hatsville. Here's the story, of a girl named Demencia. Yes, that's "dementia" spelled with a C She was Black Hat's assistant, and she wanted to have his babies. And then when Black Hat couldn't pay his mortgage And he and his crew had to move away, To this make-shift mancave filled with losers, That's the way they became the Black Hat Gang. The Black Hat Gang, The Black Hat Gang, That's the way they became the Black Hat Gang. Characters Demencia A hot lizard girl who is the main protagonist of the series. Hyperactive, jumpy and a little messed up in the head, Demencia was created by Dr. Flug and has the ability to crawl on the walls, and she's also a motherfucking nutcase. In one episode, she asked viewers to send money to the house so she could afford her purchase of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in order for Flug to revamp it into a land of those suicide booths from Futurama. When she crouches down, her ponytail covers the rest of her body. She has the hots for Black Hat, but he turns down her romantic affections time and time again. The dude wants to fire her, but since she inadvertantly serves as fanservice for the audience, everyone begs for her to stay. It is revealed in "Demencia's Girlfriend" that she is bisexual. Black Hat Ancient, evil demon who has his heart and mind set on taking over the world, one evil deed at a time. He is the founder of the Black Hat Organization and doesn't quite understand why non-Villainous characters are in the series. Ironically enough, Black Hat is considered more as an anti-hero than a villain, and is shipped with Dr. Flug. Dr. Flug Demencia's drinking buddy who is a scientist (and hentai addict in denial) with a paper bag over his head. He works as an inventor of evil products which are sold by Black Hat. It is unknown as to why Flug keeps the bag over his head, although it will be revealed when Villainous becomes a full-fledged TV series of its own. He has been known to have saved Mona's life two times on the series and is basically the mom friend of the group. 5.0.5 A failed experiment also created by Flug. Much to Black Hat's anger, 5.0.5 is the polar opposite of what he was originally intended to be. He regularly refers to Black Hat as "Dad", and speaks exclusively in bear growls. "Dad" is the only English word he knows. Tenko Chabashira A noisy, loud lesbian who supplies memes for the gang and kicks the asses of degenerate cis white male scum everywhere. She screams a lot and shit and it's great. Mona A small, 3-year-old toddler puppet who is not only dedicated to communism, speaks broken English and spends most of her time outside the mancave, exploring what the outdoors has to offer with her pet dog Russel. She is quite the peepo fanatic and hates it when other people eat the peepos. Natsuki Passive-aggressive tsundere grill who calls the shots (she actually doesn't lol you thought), likes manga and is a part of a literature club which is ran by an evil bitch named Monika. She doesn't like opening up to people much and often accuses people of being perverts. May or may not be a trap in disguise. Aside from this, Natsuki enjoys asking the characters to fight her, and screaming "SQUARE UP THOT" to Demencia, due to a friendly rivalry they have together. Much to the dismay of weeaboos and Parents Television Council members everywhere, Natsuki is capable of transforming into a B U F F memelord because why not? Monika An evil binch that calls the shots of the Doki Doki Literature Club, which her and Natsuki are apart of. Monika is well aware she is a fictional character and among other things, enjoys jumpscaring the audience and is the sole reason as to why the characters begin to glitch and become distorted towards the end of the into for the first season. Spends her free time writing poems and forcing the other characters to do the same. Red Action A time-travelling lesbian who used to be a member of Power Ranger look-alikes, but ran away to the present from the future. So now, she's pretty much on the run. She used to work at a video rental place, but it closed down and its now being used as a place that holds furry conventions. She usually spends her time trying to become famous on YouTube with her girlfriend. Miu Iruma A sexually frustrated inventor riddled with abandonment issues who never seems to watch her tongue and has been implied to be addicted to drugs - more specifically, pills. Also the group's resident oddball and enjoys selling her rejected inventions on the black market to pay for the mancave's utility bill. Despite her loud personality, she's somewhat cowardly and almost never owns up to her actions. She also has a wide variety of kinks that she never keeps to herself. Also serves as fanservice for the whole fucking audience, and hates white cis men; she's fully convinced that they're all perverts. Claire Satanist kitteh who can't seem to find the troll fat. Can summon demons to eliminate scum - scum as in bathroom scum. Outside of being a satanist, she is also interested in witchcraft (and is a witch herself) and has a small cat amigo named Edgar, who once stole rabbit shit and ate it. No, we're not making this up. She accidentally ate dandruff once and had suicidal tendancies afterwards. Lincoln White-haired child who reguarly hides away from pro-incest rednecks that ship him with his sisters. Similar to Yoko, he's at the mancave for no reason at all. Chiaki Nanami Gamer grill who has an infinite amount of vintage, albeit obscure Nintendo and Sega games. A very soft and quiet babie who has a number of unusual habits, like sleeping while standing. Enjoys discussing games and debating about other random shit pertaining to video games. Also she's a fucking AI. A fairly young one, to be exact. Ibuki Mioda Quirky bisexual who likes to talk a lot, play guitar and have a good time. Also has a very bad memory and is often seen writing memos to help her remember stuff. Did we mention she's a hardcore punk rock chick? Chisa Yukizome Chisa is brave, hard-working, passionate, engaging and also very cheerful. However, she can be quite dense at times. She is able to adjust her personality to best communicate with everyone else in the series. Also ambiguously homophobic, but denies it and half of the time her homophobic remarks go over everyone's head. She and Monika have been implied to hate eachother, as they both look similar. Probably killed a man to collect more life insurance money. The gang all secretly hate her because she says "gosh" instead of "god". Ruruka Ando Aspiring confectioner who literally killed herself with her own candies but is somehow alive in this universe as if nothing happened. She is manipulative and never hesitates to use her friends to achieve her goals. Ruruka also has a strong fear and hatred of being betrayed and/or abandoned, so she betrays others before they have the chance to do it for her. This includes the friends she already does have, and her boyfriend (who she killed). Monaca Towa The youngest member of the Black Hat Gang, at around 8 years old. Fakes being a handicap for sympathy and extra (special) treatment, leading others to believe she suffers from Munchausen syndrome. She appears very cheerful and has a childish way of talking, sometimes meowing and almost exclusively referring to herself in the third person. Despite her cheerful front, Monaca has suffered from suicidal thoughts in her past and present, though she claims it's all just a joke. Since she is the second member of the group with a variation of the name "Monica" (the first being Monika), so she is referred to as Monaca #2. Sparkling Cookie A cookie who's specialty is making champagne and selling it, even to the characters that aren't of legal age. Also a connoisseur of cheesy, albeit charming pickup lines, which he gives to the characters when they're having trouble with them. Throughout the series, he has been the subject of many awkward instances. To see the list of minor characters, go here. Episodes Season 1 #/Pilot/ - Stuff happens. #/The Chernobyl Bunch/ - After Demencia gains enough money to buy the Cherobyl Power Plant, she somehow transfers it to the mancave instead of handing it over to Flug, and it causes a power outage, which leads the characters to be trapped in a Barney Bunch-esque world, where everyone is a still image and are given text-to-speech voices. #/The Cinnamon Challenge/ - Demencia and Flug do the cinnamon challenge, but a couple years too late. #/These Losers Again/ - #/The Cuckoolander/ - #/Natsuki Makes Hotpockets/ - Monika teaches Natsuki how to make hotpockets. #/Flug Finds A Waifu/ - Flug watches Toradora, gets a waifu, said waifu slowly ruins his life. The end. #/Demencia's Girlfriend/ - #/Meet The Hats/ - #/The Christmaa Special/ - The gang finds out that Flug is Jewish. Shenangians ensue as everyone tries to balance out a Christmas/Hanukkah crossover party. Season 2 #/Dr. Flug Joins The FCC/ - #/Ajit Pai/ - #/The Lesbian Brigade/ - #/Bite Me/ - #/Kiss My Jackass/ - Demencia and Natsuki try to get on Jackass. #/Monika Stinks!/ - Monika attempts to delete Natsuki's character file from existance. #/The Big Mouth Marathon/ - #/Beyond The Bag/ - #/Black Hat: Walmart Greeter/ - #/Just Monika/ - Season 3 #/Oh Shit, It's The PTC!/ - Dr. Flug creates a TV show that airs on PBS Kids, which gets cancelled during the fifth episode's first commercial break, which leads everyone to blame its cancellation on the Parents Television Council. #/Black Hat Gang Viewer Q&A 1/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Kill Me!/ - Demencia wishes to know what it is like to actually be dead. #/Ajit Again/ - #/I Will Survive/ - Basically a Villainous version of that pro-life Zootopia comic of the same name, with Demencia in Judy's role and Black Hat in Nick's role. #/I Do Even Lift/ - Yoko is accused of having a body like soggy bread and decides to work out. #/Our Trans Creator/ - The creator visits the mancave and literally everyone takes advantage of the fact that they just so happen to be transgender and in the fucking closet. #/Boneless Pizza/ - The gang orders boneless pizza. #/Oppa Saranghae~/ - #/The War On THRICE/ - Demencia, the group's TWICE stan, boycotts TWICE hatred all across the mancave, but it turns out that Flug and everyone else are apart of THRICE, which is the band's hatedom. Season 4 #/STFU/ - #/Its Okay To Be Gay/ - #/Succy Succy/ - #/Onion Friend/ - #/My Name Is Monika/ - #/I Used To Be Funny/ - #/Overusing A Joke/ - #/Social Experiment/ - #/Tans Warped Vour/ - #/Miu's Millions/ - Season 5 #/Everybody Loves Demencia/ - #/Go Away/ - #/S.H.A.R.E (Your Drugs With Me)/ - Miu gets her hands on some illegal drugs (by this, I mean 800 kilograms of cocaine), and Demencia wants some. #/I Was A Teenage Monika/ - #/Are You There, God? Its Me, Natsuki/ - Natsuki turns to the Christian faith. #/Ajit Once More/ - #/Dinky Shrinks/ - #/Black Hat and Flug/ - Black Hat and Flug's "friendship" is put to the test. #/Gay Baby Jail/ - #/Humpty Dumpty Had Enough/ - Season 6 #/Candy Boy/ - #/Invalidated Opinion/ - #/With All My Heart/ - #/Memeber of the Year/ - #/Invalidated Female/ - #/A Sock In A Bakery/ - #/Fourth Wall? Shattered!/ - #/XOXO - Part 1/ - #/XOXO - Part 2: Spilling The Tea/ - #/Homosexual Paper Bag/ - Season 7 #/The Lesbian Biker Crusade/ - A group of stereotypical lesbian bikers interrogate the mancave. #/Sickly But Seductive/ - #/Hello Beautiful/ - #/Pimp My Flug/ - #/Hey You/ - #/Interrogated/ - #/Dweet Sreams/ - #/Dr. Flug The Religious Hero/ - #/Bripping My Talls/ - #/Natsuki's Birthday/ - Season 8 #/Shamrock September/ - #/Bike A Loss/ - The gang decide to make their own version of "Like A Boss" by The Lonely Island ft. Seth Rogen. #/Special Friends/ - #/Your Love Is My Love/ - #/The Vomit Situation/ - #/Pop My Eyes Out/ - #/No Chance/ - #/And You Did Nothing/ - #/Ladies' Hat/ - #/Consume My Tears/ - Season 9 #/Vaccinate It Up/ - Black Hat is revealed to be an anti-vaxxer. #/The Day of WTF/ - #/$2 Gender Vs. $76 Gender/ - #/Queer Is Tenko/ - #/Gay Gay The Aikido Master Jet Plane/ - #/Grass, Your Ass Is/ - #/Verbose Nutshack/ - #/Better Than You/ - #/I Just Want To Fall In Love/ - #/You Love I/ - Season 10 #/We're Back! - A Black Hat Gang Story/ - #/Stealing Your Man/ - #/Jesus Freaks/ - #/Deep Fried AK-47/ - #/Lil Dem/ - #/They Have My Uzi/ - #/The Wonderful World of Autism/ - The gang unscrew all blue lightbulbs lit up for Autism Acceptance Day, replacing them with red ones in the name of not supporting Autism Speaks. #/Requiem For A Boy Band/ - #/Antichrist, Thy Name is Claire/ - #/Dude, That's My Meme Stash/ - Season 11 #/Black Hat, Please Love Me/ - #/Three Sixes/ - #/Reading Viewer Mail/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Natsuki's Bibles/ - #/Go Honk Yourself/ - #/Fonzie Lizard/ - #/I Hope You Dye/ - #/Dr. Hat/ - #/Hathouse/ - #/The Robot Chicken Episode/ - Season 12 #/Bears Have Feelings Too/ - #/Five Nights At Pakistani McDonald's/ - #/My Irrelevant Horse/ - #/Logoception/ - Just like in that one POD episode, Demencia and Tenko create a low-budget game show in the basement that centers around "scary" logos, specifically nightmare-ranked logos from the CGL wiki. #/We've Lost It/ - After Miu runs away to hook-up with someone, Natsuki and Monika lose it and make a PSA about sexual assault. (yes I know this is a POD episode as well, but I also created that episode) #/Dr. Flug Saves The Kids/ - #/Gucci Gang/ - Monaca creates her own Gucci Gang after listening to too much Lil Pump. #/Bills/ - #/911 Yourself/ - #/Sadboy Fiesta/ - Season 13 #/Beginning of an Unlucky Season/ - Six words. Life is a fucked up mess. There's a Big Mouth song cover in here. Yeah. #/What?/ - #/The Soccermoms and Dads of America/ - Demencia, Miu, Claire and Ruruka, taking up the respective aliases of "Sharon", "Maureen", "Barbara" and "Lena" are destined to go head-to-head with a similar Soccerdad group composed of Lincoln, Flug, Black Hat and Sparkling Cookie, who take up the aliases of "Brett", "Marvin", "Bryan" and "Chad" in this gluten free snack-packed hour-long special. #/We Love You, Miu/ - When Miu is arrested and charged with drug possession, the gang tries to bail her out of jail. #/Dem Goes To Japan/ - Demencia goes to Japan, and pulls a Logan Paul by going to the Aiokigahara Suicide Forest and gawking at a dead body to make a profit. Obviously enough, this doesn't end well. #/Red! Action! Hovertank! Go!/ - #/Occultist Chanting/ - #/Shut Up/ - #/Team 10, Meet Your Maker/ - #/Monika, You, Me, and the KKK/ - Monika decides to make her own version of the Kool Kids Klub. Season 14 #/Run Me Over, Run Me Over/ - #/Robotic Shipment/ - #/Lesbians - A Documentary/ - #/Raymond's Arrival/ - #/Serious Business/ - #/It's Only Magic/ - #/Oh, Korea/ - #/Kahoot or Kashoot/ - #/You're Gonna Die/ - #/Dem for Death/ - Season 15 #/Cocaine Cola/ - Demencia invents a new drink by adding cocaine to a bottle of Coca Cola. #/Red for Everyone/ - #/And That Leaves Ruruka/ - #/Real Housewives of The Black Hat Gang/ - #/AyySMR/ - #/The Dramatics of Demencia/ - THE DRINKING GAME The rules here are simple. Sit down at your computer with your favorite beverage and watch your favorite episode, taking the appropriate number of drinks for each of the items below: *Take 1 drink if Flug gets yelled at. *Take 1 drink if Natsuki screams "SQUARE UP THOT" to Demencia. An ambulance is mandatory. *Take 2 drinks if Black Hat does something evil, like eating pineapple pizza and enjoying it. *Take 3 drinks of hot water if the camera falls down. *Take 4 drinks of cold water if Dr. Flug is caught watching hentai. *Chug if Monika smiles. An ambulance is mandatory. *Chug if Demencia is fawning over Black Hat. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. *Drain your drink if the characters mock the audience. *Take 5 drinks of hot water if the characters break the fourth wall and/or talk about future events. AGAIN, THE AMBULANCE CAN'T SAVE YOU. *Take 1 drink if Flug trips over something or invents a new product for the Black Hat Organization. *Chug if the characters stare at the camera like they're on The Office. *Drain your drink if "Damn it, Demencia!", "This is a Christian server!", "And Demencia snatches another weave!" and/or "SQUARE UP THOT" are in the script. *Chug hot water if Monika jumpscares the audience. *Take 2 sips if Monaca fakes being a handicap. *Take 5 drinks of cold water if Black Hat shouts Flug's name from out of the window. *Take 6 drinks of Mountain Dew Voltage when Red does something gay. *Drain your drink if the episode ends with Demencia saying something stupid. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Villainous